


Is this seat taken?

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Firefighter Dean, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this seat taken?” a voice said from his right. There was a short guy with a huge grin pointing at his lap while wiggling his eyebrows. Dean just gaped, unable to come up with an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this seat taken?

Dean was in a pub filled with people he barely knew or even cared about. He was there to celebrate Sam’s engagement with Jess together with a whole bunch of their friends. Dean felt a bit uncomfortable, it wasn’t his crowd. He hadn’t felt like going out and had it been anyone else than his brother he wouldn’t have left his home.

He was a simple man with simple interests and unlike everyone else he never did the whole college thing. He was happy though, he had a nice apartment in the same house as Sam and Jess and he enjoyed his job as a fire fighter. He even had a cat. Well, it was a stray cat that had adopted him and refused to leave no matter how hard he tried to get it out. In the end he decided to stock up on antihistamines, get some cat food and a litter box.

Dean laughed at some stupid joke that Brady told, even though it wasn’t all that funny. He sipped his beer, his only one this night. Not being able to drink was both the best and worst part of his job.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice said from his right. There was a short guy with a huge grin pointing at his lap while wiggling his eyebrows. Dean just gaped, unable to come up with an answer.

“Gabe!” Sam shouted. “You made it, I’m glad you are here.” Sam was grinning like a lunatic. That might be because of the tequila though, Dean guessed.

“Anything for you Sammy,” Gabe drawled before turning back to Dean “So, hot stuff, is this seat taken?”

“Nahh, jump on, if you think you can get up.” Dean grinned, happy to have found his wit again.

“I’m going to climb you like a tree before the night is over,” Gabe murmured in his ear before sitting down in Dean’s lap.

“Ahh-uhh, M-maybe we should exchange names first?” Dean stuttered slightly.

“I’m Gabriel, I work at the firm where your brother interns,” he said and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dean.” He shook Gabriel’s hand.

“So, you’re Sam’s brother. He never said that you were so handsome. Look at those freckles. I wonder how far down they go?” Gabriel hummed.

“Pretty far.” Dean grinned.

“Now, how about I climb you like a tree?”

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating Sammy?”

“I’d rather climb you.” Gabriel winked.

Dean swallowed loudly. He was not prepared for this. He had hoped to get out with some phone numbers but not with anyone, mainly because he was supposed to be at work early in the morning.

“Sammy,” Gabriel shouted over the crowd. Sam looked up. “Good job on the engagement, your fiancé is too good for you and I’ll be taking your brother home and we will have sex.”

“O-okay? Thanks, I guess. Be careful?” Sam answered, slightly bewildered. Sam gave Dean a confused look and Dean could only shrug. Dean looked over at Gabriel who simply grinned at him.

“Come on, hot stuff, I’d take you to mine but my brothers are over. Hope you live close.”

“Sure, just down the block.” Dean followed Gabriel outside.

“Show the way.”

\----x----

Dean managed to unlock the door even though Gabriel was like a vampire. When they finally were inside they were interrupted by a loud meow.

“You have a cat?” Gabriel asked. “You don’t look like a cat person.”

“I’m not, I’m allergic. But Cas moved in and refused to move out. I tried to get him out but he just came back so yeah, he lives here now.” Dean shrugged.

“That’s kind of adorable actually.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean gave Gabriel a small smile and then Cas meowed again. “Fine, you little beast, I filled your food bowl before I went. The hell are you whining about?”

Dean walked into the kitchen to figure out what was wrong. “Castiel, did you really tip over your food bowl? For a cat you really are uncoordinated sometimes.”

“Ahhw, don’t listen to the grumpy man Cassie, bet you had a good reason,” Gabriel said. When Dean turned around he saw Gabriel holding Cas like a baby.

“He likes you, you know.” Dean smiled.

“Really?”

“He never lets other people pick him up.”

“Oh? Like his owner?” Gabriel winked.

“Ha, ha, you’re so funny. I’m pretty sure he’s the one who adopted me though.”

“He made a great pick.”

“Put Cas down and kiss me,” Dean said and grinned as Gabriel put Cas down.

“As soon as you take me to the bedroom.” Gabriel grabbed Dean’s hand.

\----x----

Dean woke next to a very warm body and with a cat on his chest. It would have been lovely if his alarm wasn’t blasting and he had to leave and get to work.

“Turn it off,” Gabriel grumbled.

Dean hurriedly complied, waking Cas up who gave an angry huff and moved to the other side of Gabriel.

“Now, lay back and cuddle,” Gabriel muttered.

“I’m sorry, my shift starts soon so I have to get up. You can stay and I’ll pick up some dinner later on.” Dean left the bed and started finding his clothes; he was a bit late already and had to take a shower at the station.

“What?”

“Work, me. You, stay. Dinner later.”

“Mkay, w’t’cha workin’ on a Saturday for?”

“Because people always need saving,” Dean said and gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll call later to figure out dinner.”

“Mkay…” Gabriel mumbled and started snoring again. Dean smiled as he watched Cas move onto Gabriel’s chest. The silly cat who refused to be petted loved to sleep on top of people.

\----x----

Dean had called and together he and Gabriel had decided on burgers. When he returned home he found Gabriel, in his underwear and one of Dean’s shirts, on the couch watching a document about bees.

“What are you watching?”

“It’s about bees, Cassie seemed to like it.” Gabriel explained.

“Huh.” Dean looked over at Cas who seemed enraptured with the show. “I got the burgers.”

“Awesome, I’m super hungry,” Gabriel whined. “Come here and feed me.”

Dean laughed, but he did as Gabriel asked and handed over a burger before sitting down next to him.

“So,” Gabriel started, his mouth full of food. “How did my man save the day today?”

“Your man?”

“Yeah, you’re not getting rid of me, your cat likes me and you give awesome blowjobs.”

“That I do,” Dean said before stuffing his mouth with burger. “Guess I’ll keep you around. I’ll be your man if you are mine?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gabriel grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before focusing on the bees on the TV again.

‘Yeah,’ Dean thought. ‘Going out last night was a good decision.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr [[x]](http://meadowkitten.tumblr.com/post/60567633685/points-to-ur-lap-is-this-seat-taken)
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta and bestie for being the best beta/bestie ever.
> 
> This was not the plan. I was going to focus on the other fics I have started and then this happened in like, an hour.


End file.
